Left Behind
by BaNdGeEk4EvEr
Summary: Mark was left with Roger, MImi, Maureen, JoAnn, and Collin s children for a chance of stardom. 8 years later, they return to NY to re-meet now twice divorced Mark with two children, new charactors and new personalities for their children.
1. Fame

Chapter One: Fame

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inspired by the song 'Fame' by Irene Cara

Fame can happen at any time

_shows the band 'Bohemian Talez' headline_

To anybody

_flashs of Roger, Mimi, Collins, Maureen and JoAnn_

But Fame can be pricey

_shows fights between couples, newspaper headlines_

You miss a first step

_baby taking first step_

a first school dance

_shows a school dance ticket and new dress_

A first boyfriend

_boy and girl at movie, laughing and holding hands_

You leave people behind without knowing

_flashes of Mark and the kids_

Memories

_Angel, dancing and singing on the tables of The Life, Mark and Roger laughing_

Is fame worth the price they pay?

_shows crowd cheering and singing along_

The fans?  
_girls with poster boards, t-shirts_

Or is it just an excuse to live another pain-free life?


	2. Once Upon A Time

"Angie! Angie will you tell me a story?" Lily Cohen begged 14-year-old Angelica May Davis, aka Angie.

"Tonight?" Angie was laying in her bedroom, reading her school science book. She had a test coming up, and if she didn`t want to fail she had to study.

"Please?" begged 5 year-old Lillian Maureen-Jo-Mimi Cohen, aka Lily.

"Go get your brother and everyone and then I`ll tell you the story, ok?"

"GUYS! GUYS! ANGIE IS GOING TO TELL US A STORY!"

"A story?" roused 5 year-old Roger Thomas-Angel Cohen from his nap on the worn couch.

"C`mon, Rog! COL! RAE! ELLIE! TEDDDDYYYY!"

"Hush, Lily, you don`t need to scream" said Theodore Thomas Collins. The 18-year-old rubbed his eyes as he walked over from his bedroom. "Story?"

"Ya. Angie said if I gets everyone she will tell one!"

"Alright. I think Rae and Ellie are in their room."

"ELLIE! RAE!" she screamed while she opened the twins` bedroom door.

"What, Lil?" 8-year-old redhead Susannah Rae Jefferson, aka Rae, asked. She was on her bed reading a book.

"Story time!"

"I wants a story! C`mon Rae!" said 8-year-old Elphia Jane Jefferson, aka Ellie

"What`s this about a story?" appeared 10-year-old Collins Roger Davis.

"Angie promised a story! Now c`mon!" she said, grabbing Col`s hand to lead him and their little group towards Angie`s door.

"Everyone here?" Angie laughed as the group of 'Little Bohemians', as Mark always called them, assembled on her bed.

"We`re ready!" Lily confirmed.

"Alright. So once upon a time…."


	3. Late Nights

"Marcus James Cohen, you work too hard!" Elizabeth March Martin, aka Liz, said to the creeper coming into the loft at 3 am.

She may be 29 years old and already the mother of her 3 year daughter, Josphina March Martin, aka Josie, but she was also known around the loft as the 'Mother Hen". Even more then Mark was. She called all of the children and even the older ones her 'Ducklings'. Though she had a head full of light brown hair, her husband Jay often teased she would soon get gray hairs from worrying.

"Liz, I had to pull a extra shift. Donna.."

"No 'extra shifts' me, Marcus. You`re working too hard."

"Ok, Liz. I guess I`m not going in today?"

"You guessed correctly. You`re taking the day off to spend with the ducklings. They miss their Markie."

"I know, but I figured I could pull more shifts so I could spend some cash on them. I miss them too."

"Alright. Since you`re the last in, goodnight!" she said as she hugged him. "Sleep tight."

Mark sighed and looked around the loft. It wasn`t on Avene A, but instead some blocks away. It still was a trashy neighborrhood, but the loft had 8 bedrooms, which was perfect for his new family, as he called them. Along the years he had meet couples and people who inspired him every day.

Two weeks after the leave of his friends, he had meet Jaymur Shu Martian, aka Jay. He was a 31 year old DJ with AIDS. Jay had introduced him to his wife, Elizabeth, and their then newborn daughter, Josie. After hearing Mark`s story, theu had moved into the Avenue A loft to help Mark raise the children and their daughter. They helped him quit Buzzline and work for an independent company, along with a side job at the local bar "High Key"-which was anything but that.

Close to 6 months later, they meet Sarah L. McKen and her partner, Ivanna. Sarah had Diabetes I, while Ivanna-Ivy-had a drinking problem. Sarah was struggling to help Ivy and work as a sectary for a high-demanding company. With a little help, she fond a job as treasurer for the club, and moved into the Avenue A loft to live with the families. Mark knew he had to look for something bigger, so he quickly found the bigger apartment.

Sure the neighbor was trash, but the people were all nice. Sure, they had their problems, but they loved the new family that moved on. Mark was freinds with all of them and had helped them in their life. He was nicknamed "Angel', which he protested and said he wasn`t.

The apartment was divided into 3 parts, the 'Kids Area/Rec, Living Room', Kitchen, and the 'Adults Section'. The kitchen dived the kids` rooms and the adults rooms. 4 rooms on each side.

On the adult side, one room was taken by Jay and Liz. Another was taken by Mark, the 3rd by Sarah and Ivy. The last was taken was 27 year old Kyle Hunter and his on-off lover 25 year old Jasper Samuel. Jasper was known as 'Samie', and he was a victum of AIDS.

Kyle worked as a librian for the local library, while Samie was a 3rd grade teacher at the elementary school. Everyone at the school knew he had AIDS, and had accepted him.

On the Kids side, Teddy had his own room, since he was 18. Mark still couldn`t believe that his lovable Teddy was now old enough to vote, and soon was going off to New York Community College. He was moving out of his room and into a dorm with his lifelong pal, Alden Preston, aka Al. When his parents had left, Teddy was 10 years old. 8 years later, he was now an exact replicant of Collins. It was hard to believe he was going out on his own.

His room was going to be taken over by Roger and Collins, whom had both been camping out on the pull-out couch in the 'Rec Room', which was the leftover space for the rooms where a couch, TV, and some shelves were.

The 2nd room was Angie`s room.

The 3rd was the twins` room.

The 4th was Lily and Josie`s room.

"I can`t believe 8 years have passed." Mark whispered into the silence of the loft.


	4. Were Going Back to the Homeland

"So we`re going back to New York?" Maureen asks their agent of the band.

"Yes. It`s a 'Homecoming' party, so to speak." 27-year-old Laura Ely, the agent answers, smoothing her light brown suit jacket collar that matches her plain white blouse and tan pants.

"When are we going?" Thomas Collins.

"In a week. You`ll be there for about 5 weeks touring around the NY area. Even around Avenue A, if you wish." she mumbles, wrinkling her nose at the Avenue A part.

"That`s so ...soon." Mimi, now healthy and all dressed in a dark pink dress, leggings and white slip-ons, said.

"I know. But it`ll be fun! Now if you can excuse me.." she says, pointing towards her door. It`s a signal for them to get out.

"I can`t believe we`re going back!" Tom says, running down the hall.

"Slow down, Collins, geeze!" Maureen screams, dragging poor Joanne behind her.

I`m so sorry it`s short. I just wanted a little intro about what is now going to hit New York.


	5. The News

"MOMMMMMMMYYYY!" Josie screams as Lily contiues to tickle her. "MOMMM!"

"Lily-what on earth are you doing?" Liz scolds, truthfully laughing at Lily tickling little Josie.

"Tickling Jo! That`s all!"

"But she doesn`t like that. So could you please stop, Lil?"

"Yes, mam. Sorry Jo."

"I loves you Lily!" Josie cries, hugging her around the middle.

"Am I missing a hug, Jo?" Ellie asks, now in the room.

"No!" she screams as she turns to hug Ellie.

"That`s better. Behave now." Liz says, turning to go back and finish dinner for the 'family'.

"Hey Jo, want me to read ya a story?" Rae asks, half hugging Jo and her sister.

"YES!" Jo screams, running as fast as her little body can go toward Lily and her room. Rae simply follows her.

"I think that`s a yes." Roger says, sitting heavily on the old cushions of the couch next to Lily. "Are you going to join her, Flower?"

Flower is the nickname that only Roger and Mark are allowed to call her.

"Will ya join us?"

"I was hoping to kick everyone out and watch my hockey game, Lil. But go have fun with your story."

"Can I watch?"

"You want to join Col, Ted and I?" Roger asks, suprised.

"Ya." she says, smiling her adorable smile.

"Sure, I guess. If you want."

"When is the game on?" Ted barks, rushing into the little Rec room, bag still in hand.

"20 minutes. Lil is joing us."

He looks suprised. "You sure Lil?"

"P-Postive!"

"Alright."

*40 minutes later*

"Go team Go!" Lily is crying to the TV. The boys simply shake their heads in suprise.

Who knew that little Lil would love sports? It didn`t seem like a possibly, but Lil was enjoying every minute.

No questions, just groaning when the team did bad and cheering (like now) when we scored.

"YAY!" the team scored another goal.

"Geeze Lil, who knew!" Ted said.

"This is amusing."

"Amusing? You sound so grown-up Lily."

"I know, right. That`s what Donald says to me at school." she says, blushing at the Donald part.

"Donald..."

"Donald, Donnie Wald."

"What is he like?"

"He has blonde hair, like Sti, and blue eyes..."

"Sti" was short for Stiefvater, which meant 'step-dad' in german. Teddy had learned this in the 5th grade, and started calling Mark that when the parents left.

Soon, everyone in the family called Mark 'Sti', which Mark had no problem with.

"Did you talk to Sti about this?"

"No."

"Talk to Sti about...?" Mark questioned, now in the doorway.

"Nothing Sti! Welcome home!" Lily screamed, rushing to hug Mark around his legs. "I missed you!"

Mark laughs, grabbing Lil around the waist to hold her. "How is my little Lillian, today?"

"I`m watching Hocktey!"

"Hockey. She actually understands." Ted says. "It`s amazing."

"My girl, you are full of suprises!"

"Thanks, daddy."

"Anway, I was going to remind you its dinnertime. Wash up and join us."

"But-"

"Sti says no buts." Lil commands.

"Fine."

Later that night.

"So the Adult meeting is now in order." Sarah calls.

"What are we having this meeting for?"

"I..I actually have some troubling news." Mark answers, standing. "I saw this poster about Roger, Mimi, Jo, Maureen and Collin`s band coming back to New York."

"Oh..." Kyle moans.

"Yes. I don`t know what they`re going to do when in town."

"Sti, relax. They just probely will come back, do their show and move back to California."

"That`s not the worst news. Blume saw the poster. She wants to reunite."

Blume meant flower in Germany. Flower, being Lily.

"Oh."


	6. Fall Away

Inspired by "Fall Away" by The Fray

"Markie, you ok?" Sarah asks, walking over to the worn couch where Mark is currently laying.

"I feel terrible."

Shoot.

"Do you feel bone pain again?"

Please, PLEASE, no. Just say I`m overtired from work...please...

"Just...so tired, Sarah."

Oh no. Weakness, one of the signs.

"Can you swallow some fluids? I`ll get you a glass of water and some of your medicine..."

"I can`t swallow."

Crap. Another sign.

"Oh Markie. Hold up, ok? Just sleep."

"It...it hurts."

Shoot. Bone Pain.

His sickness is back.

Crap.

"I know, I know. But try, ok?" she tries, brushing away some of his hair from his face.

"Y...Yes mam." Mark slurs, already drifting away.

"Goodnight, Markie." Sarah says, kissing him lightly. Mark still flinches, groaning as his body slightly shifts, making even more pain for him.

Yup. He`s sick again.

"Sarah, what`s wrong?" Liz walks up, grabbing Sarah as she starts to cry.

"His...His lung cancer came back."


	7. Just A Brief Charactor List

Roger and Mimi Davis

~Angelica May "Angie"

~Collins Roger "Col"

Thomas Collins

~Theodore Thomas (Clark) "Teddy"

Maureen and Joanne Jefferson

~Susannah Rae "Rae"

~Elphia Jane "Ellie"

Mark Cohen

~Lillian Maureen-Jo-Maureen-Mimi "Lily"

~Roger Thomas-Angel "Rog"

OTHER:

Jaymur "Jay" and Elizabeth "Liz" Martin

~Josphina March "Josie"

Sarah L. McKen, partner Ivanna Green "Ivy"

Kyle Roy Hunter and Jasper Samuel "Samie"


	8. Reconnection?

Again-sorry it`s so short. Stuck on a block.

"I wonder if we can get in touch with Mark again." Mimi says to Roger, late night as the two get in a bed together.

"He probaley has the number still from the loft. I can call him tommorrow"

"Good. I want to see how my kiddies are doing. I wonder how the other kids are too."

"We`ll call tommorrow, love. Right now, let`s just go to sleep and focus on that LONG flight we have back to New York."

"Love ya Strings."

"Love ya too, Catscrach!" he says, laughing as Mimi smacks him on the shoulder.


	9. The IceBreaker

Dear Misters and Misses Benny, Roger, Mimi, Collins, Joanne, and Maureen;

You don`t know me, but I am a good friend of Mark`s, Mark Cohen. He was telling us of some your "adventures" back in the day. This letter does not contain good news. In 2000 Mark was very ill, so ill he had be hospitalized for several months. His diagnosis was Lung Cancer, stage III B. That means that is very advanced-treatable-but still kill-able. Treatment was a success, and he was free. The doctors gave him medication to continue for the rest of his life, and a 30% chance of him in remission. Knowing Mark, you know he`s always the 'odds', and this year was back with stage III, almost stage IV lung cancer (again).

I know you guys enlisted his help for your kids in the beginning of your tour, but Mark, Mark is very sick and might not make it till next year. So, please, please come and visit him. He misses you guys every day.

Thank you for your time,

Elizabeth Martian, aka Liz

"Do you think it`s going to work?" Liz asked Jay, who was cradling the sleeping Josie in his lap.

"It better. Mark can't be alone when….when he dies. I won`t let it happen."

Patting Jay`s face softly, she said "No one is. Mark is special to all of us. I just hope…"

"Hope they`ll come?"

"Yes. I hope for Mark`s sake they will." She finished as she heard the soft coughing of Mark in his room.

I know, I know another short chapter. I swear Chapter 8 will be longer!

Love, Bandgeek4ever


	10. Marks Three Loves

Lily was here.

Lily was here.

Lily was here.

Lil

"Lily! Is that what you have been doing for the last 2 hours! Writing 'Lily was here'?"

"Yes, daddy. I`ve been practicing!"

Mark sighed. Finally able to walk around the loft without throwing up-today was a good day. He went to work (only for four hours though, as Sarah insisted), did laundry, helped Ted pack up his things and began to cook the fam feast. He had sent Lily to her room in order to finish reading her school book, but no she was at her desk. Writing 'Lily was here' on 50 sheets of paper.

"Lily, sweetie, I though you would finish your school book."

"That`s boring! I like writing better!"

Just like her mother.

"Sweetie, I know you love writing, but you have to finish your book. So here`s the deal-finish your book tonight and tomorrow when you`re at school I`ll buy that pink paper you want, ok?"

"The Pink paper!"

"Yes. Pink paper AND the pink pencils."

Lil`s eyes went wide in amazement and wonder. Bet she was thinking of her name all over those papers.

"Deal, daddy!"

"Good choice, Lily flower. Kisses for Daddy?"

She pecked up my mouth, then ran to her bed, picking up the book.

"I love you Lil."

"I love you too, Daddy. I`m glad you`re much better now."

"I see you got Lil to read her book."

"I did. Had to bargain and say I`ll buy those pink notebooks, but hey it worked!"

Scooting off to his room, I pulled out my scrapbook. The first 20 pages were pictures of Bohemians, the loft and my "friends"-or my old friends. The next pages…were hard to look at.

Page 21….Bethany Lucy belle "Beth" Jonas.

The wonderful girl I meet a year after "they" left. We dated for 4 months before we knew we loved each other. Planned a wedding (invited "them") and had our lives planned. Life just hated me..because the day before our wedding Beth was killed by a robber. Died of 5 stab wounds.

I traced over the pictures of her and I, wishing she lived. She was sweet, kind, loving..everything I wanted in a partner. But she was gone.

Leading to page 24….Jennifer Angelica May "Jen" Franklin.

We meet a year after Beth died. It started as a date and ended in a wonderful 7 month engagement. I loved her, and she loved me. We moved into our new apartment together, and what did Life do? Three months after the birth of Roger and Lily, a homeless person shoot her in the head at point break just over the $100 she had in her wallet.

Leaving me with three month twins, a heartbreak and loss. I moved back into the "Ranch" as Sarah, Jay, Liz, Kyle and Sammie called it. A month later, when the funeral was about to take place, her parents got a judge to "divorce" us. She was buried with her maiden name and in a family plot. No mention of her husband or her children.

Page 31….Patricia Maryanne Jo "Patti" Stern.

She was my last sweetheart. She herself was a divorcee' of a late husband-who died in a boating accident. She had a daughter named Amber,6, and a little son named Benny, 3. We meet with mutual friends, then slowly worked our way into another engagement. We waited two years before we planned our wedding. It was going to be beautiful, elegant..everything we wanted. We found a charming house close to the "Ranch" and in the same district, we found the charming dog. We had our life planned-but not for the unexpected.

Because as usual, Life hated me. Patti was taken, along her with children Amber and Benny, a late September due to a drunk driver a year after our marriage. Her parents "divorced" me, and buried her again with her maiden name. Patricia Maryanne Jo Stern, Amber Jo Stern, Benny Martin Stern. I was alone (again).

But I couldn`t let them get me down. I had two amazing kids and a ton of people who loved and cared for me.

Then why did I feel so empty?

Why was I so empty still?

"Daddy! Dinner is readddddddddddddy!"

"Coming Lil-flower!" I yelled back, putting the book back in my drawer.

"I Love you all." I whispered, before I left to eat.


End file.
